Ready To Fall
by randyXbatistaX4ever
Summary: Triple H's twin sisters get the chance of a lifetime, to become WWE divas. What happens when their paths cross with the Legend Killer and the Animal? And what will Triple H have to say about that? RandyXOC BatistaXOC Chapter 4 has been fixed! Sorry guys.
1. Dreams Really Do Come True

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS...WE ONLY OWN ABBY AND ADDY**

Abby and Addy Levesque were in Vince McMahon's office signing one of the most important documents of their whole life. They were signing a WWE contract to become WWE divas. This has always been both of their dreams. Abby and Addy both got done signing the contract and put their pens down. Both girls have been interested in becoming divas since they were little. They used to watch it all the time with their older brother and WWE superstar Triple H. The twins loved their big brother, but sometimes they wish he would back off and stop being so over protective. They weren't babies anymore, and they didn't need someone watching them all the time.

"Well ladies, it is now official. You girls are now WWE divas. Congratulations, and welcome to the WWE" Vince said shaking both of their hands. As they were leaving the office, Abby turned to her sister.

"Can you believe it? We're Divas!"

"I know, Abby! This is the best day of our lives."

"Who should tell first?"

"We first tell mom and dad, and then we tell Paul"

Abby's face turns sour, "Do we really have to tell Paul?"

"He is our brother."

"But Addy! You know how he is. If we tell him, he'll go straight to Vince and request for both of us to be on RAW so he can keep an eye on us."

"I thought you wanted to be on RAW."

"I do! But you don't, do you?"

"You're right. But he'll find out sooner or later. So we might as well tell him now."

"Fine! But you're telling him and I get to tell mom and dad."

"You wimp."

"Damn straight. Now get on the phone and make that call."

Addy turned away from her twin sister and laughed. She felt the exact same way her sis did. But she didn't get as worked up as Abby did. Paul was the overprotective one, Abby was the goofy, loud mouthed one, and Addy...Well, she was just there. She was very kept to herself and shy. But she realized that she would have to change her personality in order to last in the WWE. She flipped open her phone and called her brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey big brother! It's Addy. What's up?"

"Not much, changing Aurora's diaper...It stinks."

"Eww. Good luck with that. Guess what? Me and Abby signed a contract with Vince! Isn't that great?"

"Uhh...I don't know Addy. What if something happens to you guys and I'm not there to help you guys?"  
"We're 23 years old. We can handle ourselves."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Vince."

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure that you guys are both on RAW with me."

"Paul! Don't you dare!. I don't wanna go on RAW!"

"How would I keep an eye on you?"

"You don't have to. Paul, I love you very much, but you gotta learn to let go."

"We've had this talk Addy. Just give up."

"I will when you will. And plus, I told Vince that I did not want to be on RAW. And I told him not to listen to you even though you are his son-in-law."

"Addy!" Paul whined

"Please big brother, let me do this on my own." Addy pleaded.

"Okay, but if one thing goes wrong, you're coming to RAW, are we clear?"

"Paul, we're so clear, we're crystal." they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Abby walks up to her sister, "So, the rents gave the okay. How did Hitler-"

"Abby! Don't call him that!"

"Sorry, how did _Paul our darling big brother _take the news."

"He's not too excited, but he's letting me go to Smackdown."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you. You're gonna be a Smackdown Diva!"

"That's good to know."

The twins turned around to see none other than Dave Batista and Randy Orton. _They are so hot. _The girls both thought.

Randy walked up to Abby, "Please make my day, and tell me you're coming to RAW."

"Yea, so?"

Addy turned away from her sister so she could laugh.

"Well, if we're gonna be on the same brand, I'd like to know your name"

"What's it to you?"

"Abby! Don't be rude."

Dave finally spoke up, "Well, it's nice to meet you both," he shook Addy's hand, "but we still don't know your name."

"Oh...Well, I'm Addy. Or Addeline, or new girl, or "Hey you!" whatever floats your boat, it's fine with me." she looks down and blushes.

"Are you ladies doing anything tonight?" Randy asked.

"Why do you care?" Abby asked

"Abby, stop it!" Addy pleaded

"Don't worry about it, Addy. I can take it."

"Better than you dish it, Orton." Abby replied.

"You think so, kid?"

Randy and Abby stepped closer to each other, "Chill out RKO. I'm just pulling your leg. Which isn't that difficult of a pull if you ask me."

"Your sister is really difficult." Dave said.

"She doesn't mean any harm. That's just how she is. And since I'm her twin, her mouth gets me into as much trouble as it does her."

They both laugh at her statement, "I bet, but you seem nothing like her at all."

"Thank goodness."

"I heard that" Abby said looking at her sister.

"Well we should get going. Some of us are going out after the show tonight. We would love it if you girls would join us" Dave said smiling.

"We will definitely think about it" Addy replied.

"We would love to go out tonight. Meet us at our hotel room and we will all go together" Abby said getting a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse, and writing down their room number.

"Ok, see ya then" Randy replied taking the paper from Abby.

"Bye" Addy said waving.

"It's going to be an interesting night" Abby said laughing.

AUTHORS NOTE: HERE'S OUR FIRST STORY TOGETHER!...READ AND REVIEW...ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!

ASHLEE AND AZZARIA


	2. Dance With Me

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS...WE ONLY OWN ABBY AND ADDY**

Abby and Addy made their way back to their hotel. They decided to rest up before they went out with Dave and Randy. This day was getting better and better. Addy sat on her bed and flipped through the channels on the tv. Abby came out of the bathroom and asked her sister the same question she asked for the last half hour. "What about this outfit?"

"Abbs you look great. Just pick an outfit already" Addy replied laughing.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look great" Abby said sticking her tongue out at Addy.

Addy laughed at her sister again before switching off the tv. She looked over at the clock and it read 10:30. She only had 30 minutes to get ready. Addy walked in to the bathroom and pushed Abby out.

"Hey I wasn't finished!" Abby yelled as she pounded on the door.

"You'll live now get dressed already" Addy yelled back.

Abby plugged in her straightner and started straightening her hair. She then did her make up and changed in to low rider jeans, a white halter top, and black stilletto boots. She put on the diamond cross necklace Hunter had given her.

Addy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She picked out a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top with the words 'ROCKSTAR' written in white, and black heels. She changed and blow dried her hair. She did her make up lightly and put on the diamond necklace Hunter had given her. Abby went back in the bathroom to make sure she looked ok.

There was a knock at the door and Addy jumped up and answered it. On the other side stood Dave and Randy. When Addy looked at them her mouth dropped open. Dave was dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt with the first 4 buttons unbuttoned. Randy was dressed in black dress pants and a white long sleeved dress shirt with 3 buttons unbuttoned.

"Wow you look great" Dave said looking at Addy.

Addy blushed and said "Thanks so do you"

"Who's at the door?" Abby said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hello hottie" Randy said walking in to the room and looking at Abby.

"Put your eyes back in your head Orton" Abby said laughing.

Dave and Addy laughed too.

"I'm sorry but there's a beautiful girl in front of me and I'm not just going to sit there and say nothing" Randy said

Abby just stood there and looked at Randy. Randy grinned back at her.

"So let's go shall we" Dave said grinning.

"Yea let's go" Addy replied smiling.

The 4 of them made their way to Dave's rental and they drove to the club. On the way there, they all made small talk.

"So what brands are you girls on?" Dave asked.

"Well I'm on Smackdown and Abby is on Raw" Addy replied.

"I like that we're on Raw together" Randy said looking at Abby.

"Yea I bet you do" Abby replied laughing.

"Abby be nice" Addy said looking back at her siter.

"Yea Abby be nice" Randy said pouting.

"I am being nice" Abby said smiling and kissing Randy's cheek. "Feel better?"

"Very much so" Randy replied grinning.

Dave and Addy laughed from the front seat.

Dave pulled in to the parking lot and shut off the car. "Ok girls I have to warn you and Randy here. When he starts drinking he won't stop. So he might wasted and start to act a little like an idiot. So don't get scared because it happens all the time" Dave said laughing as they got out of the car.

"Hey man I'm not that bad" Randy replied looking at Dave.

"Yea right" Dave said.

They all walked in to the crowded and very loud club. Randy and Dave lead them through the club and found a table.

"I'm gonna go get drinks what do you guys want?" Dave asked.

"I'll take a rum and coke" Randy said.

"Hmmm get me an apple martini" Abby said.

"I'll have one of them too thanks" Addy said smiling.

"Be right back" Dave said making his way to the bar.

"So when do you girls start training?" Randy asked.

"As soon as possible I hope. I wanna kick butt" Abby said.

"You'll look good doing it too" Randy replied.

Abby blushed and grinned.

Dave made his way back to the table and gave everyone their drinks.

The dj played 'Teach Me' by Musiq Soulchild and Addy started to sing along and bob her head. Dave looked and her and let out a laugh.

"What?" Addy asked.

"Nothing. You just look so cute singing along" Dave replied.

Addy looked and Dave and returned the smile.

Abby and Randy were caught up in their own conversation.

"Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend" Randy said.

"Nope, no boyfriend" Abby replied.

"Well I'll remember that" Randy said grinning.

"Weren't you dating Stacy?" Abby asked.

"I was but that didn't work out and she left the buisness, so I'm a single man" Randy replied.

"Well I'll have to remember that" Abby said smiling.

Randy and Abby just sat there looking at each other and grinning like idiots.

Dave and Addy looked at the 2 and started to laugh.

"I think Abby is warming up to Randy" Dave said still laughing.

"Yea I'd say so" Addy replied laughing.

The girls excused themselves and went to the bathroom to fix their make up and hair. They walked out of the bathroom and made their way back to their table.

"So shall we dance?" Randy asked.

"Sure, make sure you keep up Orton" Abby said laughing and taking Randy's hand.

Randy laughed as Abby lead him to the dance floor, and Addy and Dave joined them. They were all dancing to 'Buy U A Drank' by T-Pain when Addy looked toward the doorway and she was shocked at who she saw.

"Abby look towards the doorway and tell me who you see" Addy said.

Abby looked to where her sister told her and was like "Oh crap. It's Paul"

Randy and Dave looked as the 2 girls with confused looks on their faces.

"Come with me Randy" Abby said grabbing Randys hand and leading him to the bar. "Buy me another drink pretty please" Abby said giving Randy puppy eyes.

"You're so cute when you do that" Randy replied as he ordered 2 more drinks.

Abby smiled and watched Dave and Addy dancing.

"I think Addy likes Dave" Randy said.

"Yea it's kind of obvious that she does. She's always had a crush on him" Abby replied.

"And who did you have a crush on?" Randy asked.

"Hmm well there's Cena, Matt Hardy, Kennedy, and this guy named Randy Orton. You might have heard of him" Abby said grinning.

"Yea I've heard him. He's a pretty nice guy from what I hear, and he's also very handsome" Randy replied grinning.

"Yea he is kinda hott, and really nice and funny, and really sweet" Abby said smiling.

Randy smiled at Abby and kissed her cheek as they got their drinks. They made their way back to the table.

Addy and Dave made their way off the dancefloor and sat down. Paul made his way over to them and looked at his 2 sisters.

"Abby, Addy what are you girls doing here?" Paul asked.

"You know Triple H?" Dave asked.

"Yea, he's kind of our brother" Addy replied.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that" Dave said.

Randy just sat there and looked at Paul then at Abby.

"We're celebrating" Abby replied.

"Ok why are you here with Batista and Orton?" Paul said.

"Well we bumped in to them earlier, and they asked us if we wanted to go out and we said yes" Addy replied.

"Oh I see. Well be careful and don't do anything, and don't drink too much" Paul said.

"We got it bro. So calm down. We're here just to have fun. Don't worry we will be fine, I promise" Abby reassured him.

"Ok, make sure you girls are back at the hotel by 3am" Paul said walking away.

"Ugh we're not babies and I hate when he does that" Addy said.

"He's not that bad" Randy said.

"Yes he is. He's likes to spoil our fun and treat us like we're 12" Abby said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about it Abby. It's only 1am and we don't have to take you girls back to the hotel for another 2 hours" Randy said laughing.

"That's not funny Orton" Abby replied looking at Randy.

"Sorry" Randy said still laughing.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our night and have fun" Addy said looking at her sister.

The 4 of them agreed and enjoyed the rest of their night.

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PPL!...THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO LEFT REVIEWS...ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!

ASHLEE AND AZZARIA


	3. Dave and Addy

**DISCLAIMER: WE ONLY OWN THE TWINS!!!**

The group of four split up into pairs. Dave and Addy were walking around the park getting to know each other.

"So Addy, when were you going to tell me that Paul was your older brother?"

"Honestly, I wasn't. Nothing personal. Me and my sister just don't wanna be known as The Game's little sisters. Also, I didn't wanna scare you off." she told him

"Scare me off?" Dave asked confused.

"Whenever me or Abby meet a guy, Paul goes a little crazy. He treats us like we're babies. It's kinda annoying. I know he means well, but I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I guess. I just wish he would understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. You know what? Let's not talk about him anymore. I really wanna get to know you."

"Okay. What do you want to know, sweetheart?"

"Is it true that you have a lunch box collection?"

"Oh yea."

"Oh my God, me too!"

"Which one's your favorite?"

"I'd have to say my Sailor Moon lunch box."

"That's so cute." Dave joked

"I know."

"Moving on, did you go to college?"

"Yea. I went to Purdue to study Theater. I just graduated this year. Top of my class!" Addy answered

"So you wanna be an actress?"

"Not really. I used to be the star in all my high school for it. My drama teacher said I had a real niche for acting. So I decided to study it in college. That way if my wrestling career is cut short, I could try Broadway or be an acting coach."

"Got it all planned out do you?"

"Pretty much. I need something to fall back on. How about you?"

"I don't know, maybe go back to being a bouncer. It sucked, but it's all I got."

"Dave, don't sell your self short."

"It's true."

"I don't think so. What makes think differently?"

"I'm not into the corporate business type crap. I've always used my fist."

"Maybe you should learn to use something else." Addy suggested

"It's a little late for me. I almost forty. You're young, you can still learn things."

"And you can't because your thirty-eight? That's ridiculous! I think you have potential to do great things." she smiled at him

"You always know the right thing to say. Especially to those you haven't met."

"I try. I just don't like people putting themselves down." she said

"That's really nice. But there's one thing I don't get about you."

"Really? What's that?"

"You seem so shy, but you wanna be an actress. I don't get it."

"To be honest, me either. I just like it a lot."

"And you wanna be a wrestler?"

"Again, I like it a lot. I know that if I wanna succeed in this business, I need to be out going. But it's going to be so hard. I'm very kept to myself, I always have been."

"I understand, Addy. You're going to Smackdown, right?" Addy nods in response, "Great, if you have any problems adjusting to anything, I want you to come to me, okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden?"

Dave took her hand in his, "You most definitely will not be a burden of any sort. I promise."

The twosome ended up back at the hotel. Dave walked Addy back to her room. Addy turned to him when they reached the door.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Dave."

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Levesque. I can't wait to see you again." With that bing said, he kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the elevator. Addy walked into her room, jumped on her bed and squealed into her pillow.

_This was the best night ever!_

A/N: SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG, BUT HALF OF THE DUO (AZZARIA) WAS GOING THROUGH A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK...SHE'S ALL BETTER NOW. :) SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

ASHLEE AND AZZARIA


	4. Randy and Abby

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS...WE ONLY OWN ABBY AND ADDY**

Abby and Randy decided to walk to the beach so they could talk and get to know each other.

"So is being Paul's sister as bad as it sounds?" Randy asked.

"Well sometimes. Only when it comes to guys" Abby replied.

"Overprotective?" Randy said.

"Very.Me and Addy used to get this big lecture everytime we went out with a guy. It got old really quick" Abby said.

"I bet he wasn't that bad" Randy replied.

"Yea he was bad. He warned me to stay away from guys like you" Abby said looking at Randy and laughing.

"Oh really?" Randy said.

"Oh yea" Abby said still laughing.

"So if he knew that we were walking together on the beach at night, he would be pretty mad?" Randy asked.

"Probably, but let's just forget about him for tonight" Abby replied.

"You got it. So are you excited about going to raw?" Randy said.

"Of course. It's going to be fun hanging out with the divas, and maybe one day getting that womens title match" Abby said.

"That's all you're looking forward to?" Randy asked, pretending to be hurt

"Well...You'll be there to. I guess that's a good thing." she replied

"Ha ha, Abby. So how long have you wanted to be a wrestler?"

"Forever. Me and Addy would watch it all the time. Especially when Paul got into the business. When he would be the main event at Wrestlemanias, we'd sit in the front row with a poster saying "We're Triple H's # 1 Fans!" We may get annoyed by our brother, but that didn't make us less proud." she said

"Do you ever make posters for me?"

"I did. Addy was more into Dave. She still is."

"And what about you?" Randy asked

"What about me, Randy?"

"Are you into me?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Perhaps. I mean, you are kinda cute."

"Kinda cute? C'mon, I'm gorgeous!"

Abby stopped walking and stared at Randy.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You are so cocky! It's unbelievable."

"Oh, you're just jealous."

Abby picked up a handful of sand and put it down his shirt.

"Abby! What the hell!"

"Did I do that?" she asked innocently

"You're so gonna get it!" With that being said, he chased her around the beach. She ran into the water where Randy caught up with her and lifted her over his head.

"Randy! Put me down! Please?"

"Say uncle."

"I don't wanna." she said and stuck her tounge out at him, which caused him to lift her up higher.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry!" she managed to say while laughing.

He finally put her down. They were staring at each other deeply until they realized they were in the water.

"I think we should get out of the water, Randy."

"Yea, I agree. But this was alot of fun." "I'm going to get you back for putting that sand in my shirt"

"I'm sorry it was so tempting"

"Yea I bet it was. I should really get you home, before Paul sends out a swat team to look for you"

"He would do that, if he could"

Randy and Abby walked back to Randy's rental and he drove her home, and walked her to her door.

"Well thank you for hanging out with me" Abby said.

"No problem. We should do lunch tomorrow. That's if you want to" Randy replied.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you at your hotel around 1" Abby said.

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow" Randy said.

"Good night" Abby said opening the door to her house and going in, and watching him through the front window.

Abby had a huge smile on her face as she walked up to her room

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PPL!...THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO LEFT REVIEWS... I(ASHLEE) HAD SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, BUT AZZARIA WAS THERE TO HELP ME!...THANKS FOR ALL UR HELP MY FANFIC BFF!...ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!

ASHLEE AND AZZARIA


End file.
